Drawing Cards
by Sintaro
Summary: Ritsuka & Soubi soubi wanted to tell but couldn't when ordered not to then he shows and brings someone with...but who is she? ritxsou r
1. King Of Pentacles

Drawing Cards

Disclaimer: I don't own any Loveless characters

CHAPTER ONE

King Of Pentacles

Ritsuka sat slumped over in his seat looking out the window. The teacher, Shinonome-sensei, was teaching early Japanese history on Edo-period; and Ritsuka already knew what was needed. Yuiko being her bubbly self was taking notes like everyone else as a blue butterfly fluttered by the window Ritsuka glanced down at the gate.

Soubi stood near the gate as always with a cigarette in his mouth lit, he just puffed away. The bell rang Ritsuka still sat looking out the window Yuiko stood behind him and they waited until everyone left. Ritsuka stood and left the classroom followed by Yuiko; they walked down the hallway and out the front door. Ritsuka ran up to Soubi snatched the cigarette from his mouth and threw it on the ground "Soubi!? Stop smoking in front of the school!" Ritsuka was yelling at him.

Yuiko stood there as perplexed as normal Soubi knelt down on one knee "Ritsuka walk with me" for a minute Ritsuka just stood there mulling it over in his head finally he had an answer " fine" he turned to Yuiko " try reading another book your getting better at it" Yuiko smiled and was off. Ritsuka looked over at the adult next to him " you better not try anything or I'll never talk to you again " he was mad at Soubi from earlier.

He tried kissing Ritsuka after he said he wanted to be alone. They walked down the road until they reached the park "where are we going?" said a very annoyed Ritsuka. Soubi looked down and smiled "you'll see" they came to the place Soubi first kissed Ritsuka.

They sat upon the bench " Soubi what are we doing here?" Soubi opened his mouth to say something but closed it again he looked around 'what is he looking for? he looks serious' Ritsuka wondered off in his thoughts.

Soubi thought of what to say it grew darker finally Soubi looked up at Ritsuka "Ritsuka I love you, you say I lie about that and maybe in the beginning I did" here he paused "Ritsuka but I never meant to hurt your feelings" he stopped "what are you trying to say?" Ritsuka looked at him uncertain.

It was dark and near Ritsuka's curfew "Ritsuka...I'm sorry I want to stay by your side but I must return to my rightful _master."_ Soubi looked behind him " Soubi I don't understand my brother's dead what are we doing here?" Soubi looked at Ritsuka " waiting" was the only thing he said.

Soon it passed Ritsuka's curfew "Soubi I have to go my mother's going to be mad as is" Ritsuka stood to leave "stay a little longer someone will walk you home" Soubi grabbed his arm so he couldn't leave, Ritsuka was going to yell at him but thought better of it when he saw two silhouettes of figures coming closer.

Soubi turned and saw them "you'll be able to leave in a minute" Soubi walked over to the silhouettes "hello master"

Sin: I am so sorry guys I kinda put it down.

Kyoto: She's re-writing everything, fixing mistakes, making chapters long.

Sin: I'm sorry T.T

Kyoto:this chapter's length will stay the same


	2. UNDER CONSTRUTION! 2

Drawing cards

discalmer: I only own Mitsu

CHAPTER THREE

the mark

pre: "you pass" he said "Soubi make sure she has a place to sleep they will 'bond' tomarrow" and with this he walked towards Ritsuka "yes sir" was all the reply he got. Ritsuka looked up at his brother "are you going home?" Seimei nodded and they were off.

When they arrived at there house Ritsuka slowly opened the door and ducked inside Seimei fallowed. It didn't seem as though anyone was awoke all the lights where out and it was quiet "RITSUKA WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN IT'S PAST SIX MY RITSUKA WOULDN'T STAY OUT PAST HIS CURFEW!?'' Misaki attacked her son. Seimei pulled Misaki back and Ritsuka ran to his room.

"Mother Ritsuka was with me" Misaki stopped squriming "Seimei? Seimei I thought you where...dead" she started cring "Seimei why did you leave?'' she said watery " I had something to take care of and I didn't want you involed in it" he looked around it seemed a little different. Ritsuka sat on his bed after changing into his pajamas his chest still burned he laid down and fell asleep. An hour later Seimei came in "Ritsuka? Ritsuka wake up" He turned and looked at him

"has your name appeared anywhere?" Seimei looked down at his little brother "I don't know" Ritsuka's voice sounded groggy. "Well lets look for it" Ritsuka sat up "kay shirt" Ritsuka took off his shirt and right under his chest was the word _LOVELESS_. "Dose it burn, itch or hurt?" Seimei asked " it burns" Ritsuka yawned "okay back to sleep with you" . Ritsuka lied down and fell asleep Seimei went to the guest room and sent a text to Soubi ''udr the chst" before he to went to sleep. In the moring they had a pop quizz Yuiko and the others looked frustrated Ritsuka seemed to be doing just fine half an hour later the test was over and school was out.

Ritsuka glanced out the window as a blue butterfly flew away looking down he saw Soubi's long hair fling in the breeze Ritsuka went down stairs followed by Yuiko. Soubi saw them coming "Hello Ritsuka-kun and Yuiko-chan" Soubi moved afew hairs form his face "Hello Soubi-San" Yuiko said being her usual cheerful self "Who's thaaat" She pointed to someone on the other side of Soubi "her names Kishna, Mitsu" he said pulling her forward she nodded "just call me Mitsu-kun" she pulled her arm out of Soubi's grip.

Yuiko jumped up "Okay" Ritsuka smiled Yuiko could get along with any one if she tried "she'll be going to this school by next week" said Soubi "Really?" asked Ritsuka "yyaaayy!" Yuiko seemed very happy Soubi nodded. Yuiko's phone started ringing she got an e-mail from Osamu: it was another picture of Ritsuka in a soft white shirt with yellow at the cuffs, neck, and base leaning on a tree with pink cheery blosoms falling all around him "this is from not to long ago hope you enjoy".

Yuiko smiled she's never seen Ritsuka like that before "so cuuute just adoraaable" Ritsuka looked at her "let me see" she looked the phone "better not you'll delete it" she moved it to behind her back. Ritsuka made a grap for it "just let me see I wont delete it" Yuiko frowned for a second "fine" slowly she handed the phone to Ritsuka "gggaaaaaarrrhhhhh I thought she burned that picture" that caught both Soubi and Mitsu's attention. Soubi smiled a small smile " may I please see Hawatari-san?" Mitsu wanted to see what Ritsuka got upset about "sure but, call me Yuiko" she took the phone away from Ritsuka "okay" she looked at the picture. It seemed as though "he looks like an angel" Said Soubi leaning over her shoulder Ritsuka went a bright red "do not!?" he yelled "okay whatever you say Ritsuka-kun" said Mitsu whatever you say master.

Sin: R&R so me givie another chapie

Kyo: Osamu is from the end of book 4 not at all in the show

Sin: thank you very much for the review


	3. UNDER CONSTRUTION! 3

Drawing cards

Discalmer: I only own Mitsu everyone else belongs to Yun Kouga

CHAPTER FOUR

for secrets

pre: It seemed as though "he looks like an angel" Said Soubi leaning over her shoulder Ritsuka went a bright red "do not!?" he yelled "okay whatever you say Ritsuka-kun" said Mitsu whatever you say master.

"Ritsuka-kun, Yu- I mean I think you look cute in this picture" Yuiko slightly blushed Mitsu looked down at her arm "um, Mitsu-chan? why are you wearing a long-sleave shirt in the spring? isn't hot?" Yuiko seemed as confused like everyone else about it. She shifted uneasy "I have my reasons but to say would break the secret" Yuiko looked even more puzzled "break...secret?" Mitsu nodded and leaned against the brick fence.

'Some how she seems sadier then before' "Ritsuka you ready to go yet?" asked Soubi he nodded "Bye Yuiko-chan"said Mitsu "?, bye Mitsu-chan, bye Ritsuka-kun, bye Soubi-san" Yuiko Smiled and waved as they walked away from the school "She seemed happy" said Mitsu nobody else said anything the rest of the way. Upon arriving they said hello to Seimei who was waiting by the door and went up stairs to Ritsuka's room

"We'll be right back" Seimei and Soubi left Ritsuka went over and sat on his bed "why do you alaways seem sad?" He asked her. She looked up "our name" she looked back down "you mean loveless why dose that make you sad? I mean I don't like it either but I don't always look sad" he told her "your nicer then your brother I can tell" they said nothing more.

Few minutes later the Beloved group walked in with drinks "okay shirts take 'em off" Mitsu looked up her face slightly red but not as red as Ritsuka's "what" they piped in together "It's see if both of you have the name". Mitsu looked down again " may I run and get my ganlets?" she asked "why?" she said nothing "no" Semei was not being nice at all "Fine".

She stood and lifted her blouse over her head "you happy now" she had scars all the way to her elbow her face redder then Ritsuka's the only one who seemed to notice them was Ritsuka the other two were looking at her boobs which were a little bit smaller then Yuiko's right under them was the word _LOVELESS_.

She stuck her arms behind her back Ritsuka stood as well and removed his shirt and just like her the word _LOVELESS_ was etched under his chest when both where satistfied they left. Mitsu sat down she seemed really upset "whats wrong?" asked Ritsuka she put her shirt back on "your brother I don't like him, he's evil"she said looking down "he is not you take that back" he said pointing "why doncha you make me" Ritsuka tackled her and she fell with him on top.

She went to hit him but he grabbed her arms and pushed them down "take it back" he said securing her legs to the floor "never" she said

just then Soubi walked in "I don't think she likes that Ritsuka" Seimei came in. "Ritsuka you're to young for that" said Seimei, Mitsu used this distracion and head butted Ritsuka "get off of me" she screamed as blood ran down both of there foreheads. Soubi grabbed Ritsuka and Seimei grabbed Mitsu which made her kick and scream all the more "let go of me!?" she kicked him in the shin he and dropped her.

She fell to the floor "you little bitch" Seimei rose his hand she couldn't get to the the door. He swung Ritsuka stuck his leg out just in time to block her face. Seimei hit his brothers leg by the wrist "Ritsuka what are you doing? She hit you and you block her? why?" Ritsuka pulled out of Soubi's grip "I don't believe in violance" She stood up before anyone could stop her and ran out the door.

Sin: yay chapei four fun if you're wondering where their mom is she went to the store

thank you for reviewing sorry this chapie's late


	4. UNDER CONSTRUTION! 4

Drawing cards

discalmer:only own Mitsu if I can find her

CHAPTER FIVE

missing

pre:Seimei hit his brothers leg by the wrist "Ritsuka what are you doing? She hit you and you block her? why?" Ritsuka pulled out of Soubi's grip "I don't believe in violance" She stood up before anyone could stop her and ran out the door.

Seimei made a grab for her but she was already out of reach the beloved team ran after her. She ran for the front door and was gone "Ritsuka, she's gone" Ritsuka was siting on his bed again "I know" they sat down on either side of him

"Do you know where she went?" asked Seimei "not connected" said Ritsuka "Ritsuka, you should be able to tell were she's at, she's your fighter unit" said Soubi Ritsuka didn't say anything "come Soubi we'll just have to look for her" they left.

After he was sure they had gone he called out to her "careful they're looking for you" and she answered back "yes sir".

She ran out into the street and down the road she ran as far as she could. when she finaly slowed to breath "careful they're looking for you" she inhaled "yes sir" and once again she was off at a fast start she was gone.

"damn it, were did she go" Seimei said running in the wrong direction Soubi said nothing and followed his master.

After an hour of searching they returned to Seimei's house to find Ritsuka curled up in his room peacefully asleep. Quietly closing the door they inched there way to Seimei's room and quietly shut their door. Ritsuka slowly opened his eyes at the sound of the door closing he remeind still until the sound of his brother's door closed he slowly stood not wanting his brother to hear him.

He inched his way to the door opening the door he slowly walked to his brother's room and placed an ear on the door after hearing some rustling noises he left down the hall.'Their reconnecting perverts' he gingerly walked down the stairs avoiding the sqeaky ones as to not alert his brother and finally reached the front door.

After closing the door silenty he quickly walked to the park 'where are you Mitsu' he called out after a moments silence he faintly heard footsteps turning to see Mitsu standing behind him he sighed in relief '' Hya Ritsuka-kun, did they follow you?" she asked sitting on a bench "no" he sat down next to her "thats good. Whatcha need?" he looked over at her

"why do you think my brother is evil?" his voice growing slighty darker. She lowered her head "he is if it wasn't from him i'd still have a family" his eyes widened "no you're lying my brother wouldn't he...he ju..just couldn't do something like that" she looked up at him. Out of the shadows stepped a man "oh, but he did and can" Ritsuka and Mitsu turned their heads. Ritsuka stood "why should I believe you, you lying good for noth" he was cut off "good evening Ritsu-sensei"

Mitsu said said in a light voice he nodded showing his acknowlegdement "now Ritsuka you know the truth what are you going to do about it? are you going to accept the facts or simply turn your head away?" asked a very cold voice from behind them. His eyes widened in fear "Seimei tell me it's not true" Seimei stepped forward. " Oh, but little brother why lie when it's all so very true?"

Ritsuka stepped back tears forming in his eyes 'no...no this can't be..be true Seimei? what happened to you'. Ritsuka once again looked at his brother and blurted out "your ears are gone!?" Seimei smiled " I haven't had my ears in more than two years little brother" he chuckled "but I hid it with these" at that he held out his hand to show ears and atail. Ritsuka shook his head "Seimei would never" he let out a strangled cry "Seimei would and did" Ritsuka turned to see Soubi stood right behind him.

Sin: sorry for not updating sooner I kinda got writers block hope this chappies good

Kyo: please review and thank you for waiting

Sin: sorry pease don't hurt me


	5. UNDER CONSTRUTION! 5

Drawing cards

Discalmer: i only own mitsu

CHAPTER SIX

Wings of pain

pre:Ritsuka shook his head "Seimei would never" he let out a strangled cry "Seimei would and did" Ritsuka turned to see Soubi stood right behind him.

"Soubi tell me, tell me this is just a dream" He pleaed Soubi shook his head "this is no dream Ritsuka'' Seimei picked Ritsuka up by the neck "now foolish little brother you may join our mother'' he tightened his grip. Mitsu watched eyes wide as Rutsuka was being strangled without thinking she attacked Seimei

Seimei dropped Ritsuka as a foot hit the side of his head. Ritsuka landed with a soft 'uumf' and quickly struggled to a siting position his breathing slightly rushed as fear and shock passed his face. Seimei turned away from his target to his attacker she placed her self in a fighting stance a small smirk tugging at her lips.

He laughed at her "do you think you can defeat me? Are you truely that dim witted?" also taking a fighting stance this time she smiled a sad smile **"Ritsuka take flight, leave no evidence in the night, soar into the sky, loveless now fly"** with that Ritsuka vanished from sight.

**Ritsuka**

Ritsuka couldn't catch her words but they seemed poetic a slight wind picked up around his body as he slowly lifted then everything went black. The last thing he heard was the whispered words _be safe Ritsuka I will find you when everthing is safe_ then nothing but darkness and stars? where was he? Drifting slowly on what seemed like water or air?Which ever it was it feft nice as he rested on it _I can't sta...stay a..awa..ke _his eyes closed and the world around him melted

**Mitsu**

Seimei blocked the attack with ease "tell me do you really think you can defeat me? Do you think that you can possible defeat the 'Beloved' the strongest team ever created?" he asked throwing an attack of his own "no I don't but you know what? I don't care enough to back down" she looked up and dogde gracefully with as much ease as Seimei.

He smirked "really I thought you would" as he attacked again her smile widened 'he wont last much longer in hand to hand combat now will he?' she grabbed the oncoming fist and swiftly twisted it behind his back. 'Damn I wont last much longer like this' she lifted her knee to his shoulder blades and pulled back slightly but enough to make him whimper.

"You know having Soubi look for him left you weak" she said pulling back a little more she bent down next to his ear "_sleep little beloved sleep but never forget Ritsuka is free of you"_ she whispered the words filled with poison slowly he went limp in her hold she carried the body back to his house and throw him aside.

Sin: i'm so sorry that i didn't update sooner i'm really really sorry

Kyo: she had a really bad case of writer's block then lost her computer

Sin: i'm really really sorry


End file.
